


Music Witch

by Lai_Lyia



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Christine is a Badass, F/M, Future Christine/Erik, Raoul and Erik have to work together, Witch Christine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lai_Lyia/pseuds/Lai_Lyia
Summary: This story is after All I ask of You, it mix the musical and the book, it's basically an excuse to deify Christine the way she deserves.After the incident with the chandelier, and Raoul's confession of love, Christine needs time to process everything in her head, it's time to return to her old homeland and reunite with her family.





	Music Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is basically to establish a time and place, I promise that the next chapters will have more development.

-Christine, I love you. - Raoul said looking into her eyes, with that beautiful boyish smile on his face, chest going up and down with his heavy breathing, after running with her to the top of the Opera, the sky full of stars that seem to ignore the events of that fateful night. She too was breathing heavy, and couldn't control the smile that was creeping on her face. Those sweet words remembered her of her father, remembered her of her days on the beach, where she would play with Raoul, and then they would beg her father to tell a story for them. How she wished to go back to those days, but the sound of people getting out of the Opera, yelling for carriages and talking about the fallen chandelier brought her back to the present, and she was freezing.

-We should go back inside. - Christine said smiling softly to him.- They are probably going to evacuate the Opera.

-Yes! I will take you to Madam Giry, you must be very tired my dear Christine, you shall rest, and tomorrow I will send you a letter so we can meet again.- He said already dragging both of them down the stairs. The corridors were full of people running up and down, after looking around for some time, they finally spotted Meg, already out of her costume, at the same time she spotted them.

-Christine! Thank God you’re okay, I was so worried about you, I couldn’t spot you in all the commotion, are you alright? – Meg was already at her side, patting her everywhere she could, in search for a bruise or a broken bone, but thankfully there was nothing to be found.

-I am fine Meg, just a little tired, and you? And Madam Giry? And everyone else?

-Oh love don’t worry, everyone is fine, it was just a big scare, the fire is already down, but they're putting everyone out, just for safety, mother is with the little rats, calming them. You need to change out of this outfit, you'll feel a lot better.

-Oh yes Miss Giry, excellent idea! I'm going to leave you now, my love.- Raoul said bending to kiss her hand.- Expect a letter from me tomorrow morning, we’ll talk about everything then. – And so he went away, after giving little Giry a nod of his head and another kiss to Christine's hand.

Meg and Christine went to her dressing room, so that Christine could change her clothes, along the way, and the time she was changing, Christine kept silence, everything that has passed in only a few hours kept passing through her mind, Carlotta sounding like a frog on stage, the Phantom's powerful voice on everyone ears, as he made fun of Carlotta, and them, the Chandelier, as it came in her direction, the fire she saw from the corner of her eyes as she ran with Raoul, and them at last, Raoul's confession of love, LOVE! It was too much for one night, she didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know if she even loved Raoul the same way he did, he was her childhood sweetheart, but was he more than that? She didn’t know but Raoul seemed to want that to be true.

-Are you really alright love? You've been silent for quite some time, you usually like to talk when you change, has Raoul done something to you? – Meg asked her, holding her normal clothes for Christine to put on.

\- I think, I think he asked me in marriage.

-What! That is wonderful Chris! And what did you say?

\- I mean I don’t know if he really did, but he confessed his love and asked to be with me forever, or am I just imagining things?

-You don’t sound sure about your feelings, do you want to talk about it?- As Christine got ready, they both sat on the small dressing room couch.

\- I am not ready, that I am sure, I still want to sing and act, and everything is happening at once, is all so confusing. 

-Oh dear, I didn’t know you were so troubled, anything that you choose you can count on me and Mama, you know that right?- Meg said giving her a hug, a simple loving gesture that gave her the impetus she needed.

\- I do have an idea of what I want to do, but is a little complicated.

\- And what is it? You know I can’t stand suspense. – The little blonde was already jumping in place, without being able to hide her excitement.

\- Not here, the walls have ears, and I want Madam Giry to know as well, I will need her help. – As soon as the words where out of Christine’s mouth, both girls were out of the changing room, looking for the oldest Giry. After five minutes of looking, they found her on the back doors, putting out the last of the ballet rats, and she, as well, saw both coming her way.

\- Thank God you're both safe.- She said giving a hug to both girls, a rare act of affection, but at times like this, very necessary.

-Mamam, can we go home now? Christine is very tired.

-Of course, let’s go.

They took a cab to their home, that wasn’t too far from the Opera, but at that time of night it was dangerous for every woman to be out, alone or with company. They arrived at the Giry's humble house, a little two-story house crushed in the midst of so many others with the same entrance, they came in and threw their coats everywhere. Exhausted from the night just wanting a little rest, but Christine was afraid that, that night she wouldn’t be able to close her eyes.

\- I have an idea, for something that I want to do, to refresh my mind, and put my ideas in order, but I’ll need your help, and I need to start tonight.

\- And what is this idea of yours that requires such urgent act?- Madam Giry said, with a slight worried look on her face, sitting on the sofa and looking directly on Christine's eyes.

\- I want to travel to Sweden.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, if you liked leave a comment and your theories for the future of this plot.


End file.
